


The Story of Sirius

by loveydoveyecstasy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles adopts a puppy, Fluff, M/M, Rainbow hair 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyecstasy/pseuds/loveydoveyecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, Charles adopts a puppy for Erik. To go along with The Story of Minerva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written first, I just lost it until yesterday. So, cheers. Enjoy it.

They never really planned on having animals. Erik had always talked about getting a dog, but never seriously. They had thought that they’d get an apartment right after college, meaning no room for the kind of dog Erik wanted. Somehow, they’d ended up with a small, two bedroom place with tacky flowery wallpaper in the kitchen and brown shag carpeting left over from the 70s. 

Charles absolutely loved it. Erik loved that there was actually a yard, and had mentioned getting a dog from time to time. They had agreed that a smaller dog, such as a Beagle, or maybe a Corgi, would be perfect for their living situation. It was never discussed seriously, as they both always assumed that they’d rather wait for a larger house before adopting a dog. However, on their second Valentine’s Day in the house, Charles got them a puppy. 

He’d gone to the pound with every intention of getting an older, smaller dog, so they’d be able to avoid having to house train a new one. That is, until he saw the litter of Labrador puppies at the front of the pound. 

“Excuse me, miss,” he asked the female worker passing by. “How old are these puppies?”

“They’re eight and a half weeks old. All of them have had their first round of shots, and are all healthy and ready to be adopted out. Were you looking for a male or female one?”

“Oh…hm. It doesn’t really matter.” Charles watched the puppies romping around the pen, one of the more rambunctious ones in the back catching his attention. He watched as the pup pounced on his brother and bit at his ear and pulled on them, growling as ferociously as a pup could.

“But I think I like that one in the back,” Charles said with a chuckle, pointing to the growling pup.

“Are you looking to take him home today?”

“Yes, of course!”

“Right, then let me go get the paperwork for you.”

The worker left Charles standing at the pen, watching all the pups play. The more he watched the rambunctious one, the surer he felt about his decision. The puppy was full of energy, and Erik would love him.

The worker came back, and Charles filled out all the necessary paperwork, noting when the pup would need his next shots, when he was old enough to be neutered (which the worker recommended), and when it would be okay to switch to adult food.

Once everything was done, the worker picked the puppy up out of the pen and handed him to Charles. He wiggled in Charles’s grasp and covered his face in slobbery, puppy kisses.

“Oh, you’re going to fit right in at home,” Charles said with a laugh, taking the folder with his shot records and certificate of ownership, and heading out the door.  

Charles ended up driving home with a small, wriggling ball of energy and fur that slobbered all over his lap.

“Erik?” Charles called out when he walked into the house.

“In the living room!”

Holding the puppy close, Charles made his way to the living room to find his boyfriend.

Erik was lounging on the couch in a hoodie and sweatpants when Charles walked in, puppy cradled against his chest, sleeping. He had apparently worn himself out slobbering and chewing on Charles the entire car ride home. 

“I wasn’t quite sure what to get you for Valentine’s Day, love. I hope this will do,” Charles said by way of greeting. Erik glanced up from the movie he was watching, brow furrowing as Charles approached him. His face smoothed out and his eyes widened when Charles placed the pup on his lap. 

“Oh my god,” Erik gasped. Charles imagined that had Erik been anyone else, he would have squealed at the sight of the little ball of fur. 

“Charles, what-you- _ohmygod look at how cute he is_!” Erik nearly squeaked the last bit of the sentence as the puppy yawned and snuggled in ever closer to Erik’s stomach for warmth. 

“I had every intention of getting an older dog so we wouldn’t have to deal with house training, but looking at you now, I’m glad I got him instead.” 

Erik looked up at Charles, eyes wide and ridiculous shark grin plastered on his face. 

“Did you name him?”

“No, love. I thought I’d leave that up to you.” 

Erik looked back down at the puppy, stroking his fingers over his soft fur. 

“Sirius,” Erik said, grinning. Charles laughed. 

“He’s not even black, Erik. He’s a  _yellow_  lab!”

“So? His name is Sirius.” 

Charles laughed, shaking his head. 

“All right, Sirius it is.” 

Erik looked back down at the puppy and tapped his nose gently with one finger. 

“Welcome to the family, Sirius,” he said, still grinning stupidly. Charles felt his heart melt a little at the sight of Erik so utterly enraptured with the dog. He was even more grateful now that he had gotten a puppy instead of an older dog. 

The rest of the day was spent running to the pet store, Sirius tucked into the zipper of Erik’s jacket, whining on occasion when he spotted another dog. He wiggled and squirmed and tried to get loose, but Erik held him close. Erik fussed over him and debated on buying the ridiculously expensive dog food or the slightly less ridiculous expensive dog food while Charles picked out a collar and leash for him. He looked at the harnesses, and decided to grab one as well, for safety’s sake. 

By the time they left the store, Sirius had fallen asleep again, and they were loaded down with more pet items than they knew what to do with. 

Erik spent the time before dinner playing with Sirius and setting up his bed and food and water, and talking to the pup. Charles found it all utterly endearing. 

That night, when they finally went to bed, Sirius wound up in the middle of them, snuggled up against Erik’s chest. Charles didn’t even have it in him to be irritated, as Erik was completely and utterly adorable with one hand curled protectively around their new pet. 

It was, Charles decided as he began to drift off, the best Valentine’s day gift he had ever given to Erik.


End file.
